Know It All
by Bree Williams
Summary: Ron/Hermione one-shot. Ron calls Hermione a know-it-all, and then a bunch of cute stuff happens. I'm terrible at summaries. Just read! It's short!


**A/N: My first _Harry Potter_ story! Hope you enjoy! I'm a brand new reader to the _Harry Potter _series. I just finished Book 3, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_, and even though I already know that Ron and Hermione end up together, I still love to look for the many "hints" in the books. **

**Anyway, please review! Good reviews are wonderful, and I wouldn't even mind some bad reviews, as long as you review.**

* * *

Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room alone. It was late, and Ron was sleeping in one of the largest chairs in the room. Hermione was reading a particularly large book with _Hogwarts: A History _printed on the front.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said to Hermione. "Have fun with your book."

"Goodnight, Harry," she replied.

Ron awoke with a start. "What?" he questioned, squinting in the light. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Harry went to bed."

"Oh."

"Well, since you're awake, you should help me study for Snape's test tomorrow."

"What test?" Ron frantically said. "Snape never said we would have a test tomorrow!"

"Yes, he did," Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

"I didn't even do that worksheet he gave us for homework!"

"Get it out," she said. "I'll help you."

Ron reached into the bag sitting beside his chair and pulled out the paper and a quill.

The first question asked how many feathers from a fairy's wing should be mixed into a potion for making an object come to life.

"That's easy," Hermione said. "It's three."

"No it isn't. Snape told us today we had to use six."

"No, Ron. It's three."

"Six," Ron said.

"Three."

"Whatever," Ron said and wrote the number three on the paper. "Know-it-all," he muttered.

Ron looked at Hermione, who had been leaning over him to read the next question. She was looking at him with such a hurt expression, Ron felt sympathetic. Why did he always have to be so rude to her?

"I'm _not_ a know-it-all," Hermione whispered, as if to herself.

"Then what are you? You're always correcting everybody and trying to be best at everything. You can't stand it when someone is actually better at doing something than you are." Ron regretted it as soon as he said it.

Hermione stood up, tears in her eyes, ready to run. Ron stood and grabbed her hand. "Ron, let go!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron whispered, not letting go of her hand. "I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione stood staring at him. She opened her mouth as if searching for something to say. Then she began to cry, hiding her face on Ron's shoulder. She hugged him, sobbing, for a few moments before Ron overcame his shock and wrapped his arms around her.

Unsure of what he should do, Ron patted her hair and said, "There, there," as she shook in his arms. "I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron whispered.

After a few moments, Hermione let go of Ron, and he was free. Neither of them said anything. Hermione sat down in the large chair Ron had been sleeping in, and Ron sat down beside her. Hermione wiped her tears away onto the sleeve of her robes.

"People call me a know-it-all everyday," Hermione managed to say whilst wiping away her own tears. "I suppose I should be used to it by now."

Once again, Ron was overcome with sympathy. No one should have a right to hurt someone... especially someone Ron cared about--

Woah. Wait. What was he thinking? Ron didn't care about Hermione. He couldn't! Ron hated Hermione-- most of the time.

"No," Ron finally said. "You shouldn't be used to it. No one should ever call you a know-it-all, or any other cruel name."

Hermione looked at Ron, and a huge smile spread over her tear-stained face. Ron swore Hermione was about to pull Ron into another extremely awkward hug, and sure enough, she did.

Ron couldn't understand what happened to him every time she touched him. He would go into panic, and he would be thrown right into her world.... and that's exactly where he wanted to be. He maybe never would understand it, but he wanted to keep holding her forever, to never let her leave him.

Hermione soon let go of him though, and it took a moment for Ron to realize what had happened. He was still trapped in her world until he realized she was no longer holding him.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked, apparently noticing the lost expression on his face.

"What?" Ron almost whispered. "Yeah--yeah," he said. "I'm fine."

"Well... thanks, Ron," Hermione smiled shyly.

"No problem," he replied, suddenly returning to his own world.


End file.
